gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:John Breasly
COME ONLINE!!! How come you NEVER come online?!!?!? Just wondering? Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 14:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Dude? What do you think this means? Edgar & I have no idea. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges I know but what's up with the -41 +80 after each edit? Also, delete Law's sig, it's messing up your talk. That's what I was thinking. Still, isn't that wierd? Did you delete me? Did you delete me on purpose in game? Oh wait I might be wrong.... am I on yours? Reply yeah, I just like dark colors (and NYET, not goth I am)--''Shade'' 15:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Convo Use this wherever you want now :) File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.55.33 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.55.03 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.54.39 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.56.12 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 12.55.54 PM.png --''Shade'' 17:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Meet Me On POTCO I'm at Abassa on Ile De Edible Porc. Meet me there. i know that, but i wrote that message the day before i found out he died. Ty! Thank you, it's from Othin Stormfather in Wizard101. Stormfather 19:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) thx thanks for my signature Cool Who's your first? Stormfather 20:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Very Cool Yeah, he is cool but myterious. Is he currently in a quest? 20:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, I just finished Wintertusk on Test Realm. 20:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually Actually, it's a lot harder than Celestia. The final part is where Kol Shadowsong summons the Ice Titan to start the Everwinter, and Kol summons the sons of the Ice Titan to fight you. They cheat ALOT, I barely won. 20:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well Well, It turns out that Othin DIED after he was defeated, so Kol took over the Coven. Btw, my name on Wizard101 is Hunter Ghostbreeze (Not the one on youtube, he was jealous of me so he copied) 20:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes It's true, Othin was very hard combined with his Coven. 20:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Image Can you get an Image of me off the directory please? Prince James '' 21:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi I need to talk to you on game. aslso Sam made Johnny go crazy and he is eating paper. - Hey Also i need to explain some stuff to you. Or i'll have Johnny do it :P. Userbox That's gold, John xD--''Shade'' 01:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) EITC Samuel must Fall. He will betray England it is time to End the EITC Samuel will no doubt attempt to overthrow You. We Must Act. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 20:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi geet on?--''Shade'' 20:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) At Once Yes My Lord. I believe that Cutler Beckett should be the Only Leader of the EITC with more than one there will be another Samuel. I will prepare my Men and I will have any Co Black Guard Men killed and ships sunk. I will also remove Samuel From the Navy and The High Lord Council. By the Way Prince James made me the Duke of York is that alright. Also what did you do to my sig? Sincerely ''Lord MatthewBlastshot '' 20:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) John Please get on?--''Shade'' 20:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: News channel from England hey John Im thinking about setting up a news channel that can be a daily updated one, I have already made it, CBN Caribbean Broadcasting News, I would like you to be Deputy Chairman and help develop this for I see an expandation to the United Kingdom and I could use your developing skills, this is an opputunity to make something big that has been used on this wiki but not at this length, a bussiness on the wiki and updated daily which I think could work and I think many may join. if you agree to this I would advise that you try also to recruit members so that every important news in the Caribbean is given to the channel. Are you up to this different and yet experiencing challenge? Regards ''Lord Usman '' ' ''Write Back Yes, do you think you could assist in developing this? 'Lord Usman '' ' 20:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) News What is the news farther? First Sea Lord Matthew fefuses to tell me, will you? ''Prince James '' 20:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) News Go it. ''Prince James '' 21:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hola We launch the "C" tomorrow we give 24hrs for an easy stand down which will be over by Friday. If he ain't gone we use force to make em step down... You know who I am Chat Look at what Samuel Said As your friend.. and as a general of france.. i recommend u do something about samual.. 1. he tries to join france 2.he disobeys u! 3.Hes trying to take over england... Do something! RE: Sam John you are well aware that at ths present time Samuel Redbeard appears to be siding with france as though he obbays them, If you are advised to break away from this alliance with him I highly suggest that you dont for Samuel Redbeard is an ally that I believe that you need at this present time. For the East India Trading Company is British however we may well be allies with France and I do not think Samuel is against you in any way shape or form and that goes for the EITC under Co Black Guard including me. Regards Lord Usman '' ' 20:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Explanation Here is your explanation: MY guild will listen to ME over anybody else, as will my allies. MY guild is practically the only EITC guild left standing, giving me full power over the EITC, which I already have. 20:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ASAP I agree With General Skull you have seen what he said and what he thinks. Under Him the EITC will do whatever the Please. We need a Leader that is Loyal to you My King. ''Lord MatthewBlastshot '' 20:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready My king i'm ready to fight for you against the EITC and Matthew told me to get rid of Samuel of the EITCSI and now it's run by Daggerpaine Industries so could i make the Royal Navy Shipping Industry? EITC Stuff Hey can i be the EITC lord eh :) John macbattenJohn Macbatten EITC Stuff Hey can i be the EITC lord eh :) John macbattenJohn Macbatten Lord Samuel Redbeard Hey King John Has Samuel Redbeard stand down or given up his rank as Lord Marshall Leave a message on my talk page Uzi1 p.s thx for the new signature Joining france I think its just that Samuel is joining france beacuse he is helping Duchess of Anemois leave a message back to me FWD:Userbox Thanks it looks great I might tweak links though RE: News Hello John and a very good Signature idea if I may so, So I hear you are doing a press meeting, Have you done it or is it still going.? Regards ''Lord Usman '' ' 13:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) PS the signature page does not exist. Talk Page Icon I only just got your message have undo previous edits ''Talk Edits 14:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi A long time ago you told me i would be king. Now you are arguing i am not. I will be doing anything i can to be king. That was the only reason i am still playing. I like the thought of it. And the only reason i have frined son this game. SO plz just let me. I'll be your grandson. Just plz oh plz. I just want happiness in my life. I have had death threats and other stuff. Also today i was accused of many things. Plz... I might be acting childish but i stick to anything to get what i want usually. thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS. Why leave hannah? COME ONLINE NOW Come online. Now. I am not even joking, come online. I need to talk to you about something that will make wiki upset. User:Edgar Wildrat